


Позови меня тихо по имени轻轻呼唤我的名字

by Layla_Medea



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Medea/pseuds/Layla_Medea





	1. Chapter 1

一般来说，骑士这种存在都该给自己找个效忠对象的，比如宗教、理念或是主君什么的。

蔷薇骑士团第十三任团长不信教，对民主主义的信仰也算不上多坚定，至于为什么没有追随前任叛逃帝国为那位著名的金发美男子效力，众说纷纭。本人曾经半真半假给出过答案，据说是因为同盟这里女兵更多，帝国没有好女人。

不过在一次和前第十三舰队司令例行的会后私人交流时，华尔特·冯·先寇布中将多少吐露了心声：“阁下有没有注意过对面的将帅称呼那个金发小子的语气？Mein Kaiser.”旧帝国流亡贵族后裔的脸上露出惯常的不羁神情，啧啧叹气，“听听，如此甜蜜，动人心弦，这样缠绵的口吻来呼唤主君未免谄媚得过分了。对我来说，就算再怎么心怀敬意，也用不上这种语气啊！迄今为止没有任何一任上司值得我发出这么深情的呼唤。”

“那什么才值得，故乡，祖国，人民？”

先寇布中将挑高削尖的下巴，给出一个并不高尚却无比坚定的回答：“当然是爱人！您说是吧，我的提督。”

黑发提督没有做声，只是低下头，将脸埋进了红茶氤氲的热气里。

 


	2. Chapter 2

“今天不叫一声我爱听的，就绝对不放开你！”那个男人的薄唇边啃噬他的耳廓，边如是低语。他肿胀的前端被束缚着，身后还要迎接男人密匝的撞击。

男人想听他说什么呢？乞求，命令？声调该淫猥抑或该端庄？快感汹涌，情欲滋长，热得令人疯狂。男人汗湿的身体覆压在他的背上，仍执拗地扳着他的脸同他亲嘴。

“亲，呃，嗯，亲爱的……华尔特……”他的喘息中伴随着抽泣，却像魔咒一般，将恶龙制服。

邪念祛除，理性回归，云收雨止。

“什么啊，原来中将只是想听这个吗？”

“司令官是想再来一次吗？


End file.
